whitneygoluckyfandomcom-20200213-history
Taizo Hori
Taizo Hori (ホリ・タイゾウ), originally known as Dig Dug is a major character in the Mr. Driller series, and the main protagonist of the Dig Dug series. He joined Whitney's Squad in August 2018. He was born on January 1, 1955. He is 65. He made a cameo in the 2012 Disney movie Wreck-It Ralph. Voiced by Toshio Furukawa (2001-present) Ryan Drees (English Dub) Roger Craig Smith (My English Dub Version) Appearance He is Japanese, with brown hair and dark brown eyes with thick eyebrows. His driller suit has a white helmet with red and blue. The suit is white with a red "V" shape on the front and a blue belt. There are blue gloves and red boots. He has brown spiked-back hair under the helmet. Personality Taizo is Susumu Hori's father, and the main protagonist or the Dig Dug games. Taizo was once married to Masuyo Tobi, but they were divorced for back to being friends, then later gave it another try on her 62nd birthday. He is the chairman of the Driller Council, and solved the Dig Dug incident of 1982. Taizo now likes to go travelling around the world, and is almost never home, which often makes Susumu, his son, sad. Taizo, also a glory-seeker, sometimes becomes jealous of Susumu's popularity, since he believes he is the best driller (and won't waste a chance to brag about it). Despite these things, he has a good relationship with Susumu. His relationship with Ataru Hori is strained, and though it's obvious Taizo has nothing against him and will joke with him, he is still disliked by the elder son (formerly) but now getting along after listening very well with Whitney (currently). Taizo has been identified as not being very intelligent, as evident in one of his cutscenes for Mr. Driller: Drill Spirits, when he thought that money was food. Taizo is also known for being a glutton. He also frequents Egypt a lot, just to play with the camels. He is also the main founder of the Star Trigon Team, and a member of the United Galaxy Space Force. He is the main protagonist on the Dig Dug Incident. Relatives Parents Javor Hori † (Father) Meliga Honaga † (Mother) Siblings Sima Hori (Sister) Children Ataru Hori (Older Son) Susumu Hori (Middle Son) Taiyo Tobi (Younger Son) Spouse Masuyo Tobi (Ex-Spouse; divorced 1978-2005) (remarried 2018-present; Masuyo apologized, so Taizo had to give it another try.) Trivia * Taizo's name in Japanese (Hori Taizo) is a play on a Japanese phrase (掘りたいぞ horitai zo), meaning "I want to dig". * Taizo appears in his Mr. Driller appearance in the web animation Bravoman: Super-Unequaled Hero of Excellence. In "Couch of Doom", the third episode, a statue of Taizo appeared in Bravo's front yard. * He and Momo Kanda love bubble baths. Image Gallery taizo kills a pook.png|Taizo killing a pooka cute taizo hori!.PNG Taizo and the president.jpg|Taizo meeting the president in Dig Dug Digging Strike Taizo in Mr Driller G.PNG|Taizo in Mr. Driller G cute taizo.PNG Pool Party Taizo.PNG|Taizo's swimwear Taizo in Mr. Driller 2.png|Taizo in Mr. Driller 2 (Driller Card) taizo in namco x capcom.jpg|Taizo in Namco X Capcom TAIZO HORI FOREVER!.png|Redesigned by Whitney Original Taizo Hori.jpg|Original Taizo in Dig Dug (1982) Category:Mr. Driller Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Parents Category:Males